epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetaMachine/MetaCriticMachine Review! Penny vs Connie by ERBOC
SPOILER WARNING! i don't think i have to do this but just in case, spoilers for Steven Universe and Amazing World of Gumball are in the battle and review so if you haven't see ether shows and you have plans on it, You've been warned. Hello everyone! MetaMachine here! and if you are reading this the day it came out then you should know that it is Valentine's Day! i'm sure lots of you are excited to spend the day with you boy/girlfriend (or night depending on who you are. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but i bet a lot of us, (myself included) don't have that "special someone" and just treat February 14th as any normal day and maybe buy some discounted chocolate candies and watch the few Valentine's Day specials that there are. But with nothing for a lot of us to do, How about i talk about a Valentine's Day theme battle? It's not the best way to celebrate but for some of us this will most likely be the only Valentine's Day thing that we'll do today so let's be sad and lonely together! So the battle that we will be looking at Penny Fitzgerald from The Amazing World of Gumball vs Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe from Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. I chose this battle because the only other Valentine's themed battles that i know about are Saint Nicholas vs Saint Valentine and Robin and Lucina vs Cloud and Aerith and i'm not doing Saint Nicholas vs Saint Valentine because 1. Die-Hearts just reviewed it and 2. If i were to review it would be around Christmas or January and i'm not doing Robin and Lucina vs Cloud and Aerith because i know nothing about Final Fantasy or Fire Emblem. I know Steven Universe and Gumball so i'll know how good Matthew was able to put these love muffins to the main characters in a cat fight of verbal violence! I just realized writing this that Connie and Penny are like 12 and saying that they are having a "cat fight" might get me on some watchlist. ...Oh well, On to the review! So before the battle begins there is a cold open of sorts with clips of Penny and Gumball and Connie and Steven respectively showing the couples together showing a scene of each couple being a couple with each other which really sets the mood of the battles and gives a little taste of what's to come in this battle and of the amazing beat. This battle, in my opinon, Has some decent flaws in it but has a lot of REALLY amazing things that make me keep watching over and over especially around this time of year. But the best thing in this battle i think, is the beat. It fits the battle perfectly and gives my ear what i would hope a perfect date would give to my heart. All the instruments blend together perfectly and It really is one of the best beats that i have heard in rap battles and give me nice feelings every time i watch it. Now would i say the beat give me a boner? Um... Enough about the beat. let's get into the actually battle. I'm not going to go into the lyrics because they fine with no lines that are AMAZING or god-awful. And if lines do fit into one of the previous metioned groups, While i would talk about it, i would just point out why the line is good or bad and i think enough rap battle reviewers already do that, Not that i think that's bad, Just that i want this review show to be different then CHISEL THIS! or Rap Ranter by going into other aspects of the battle. the only thing i can say is that there are three lines are references to pennies (the currency) and i know Penny and Connie don't have the most amount of material but making references to something three times is a bit much. The actors casted do a very good job with the characters that they play with Princely and Glory being the best with they impressons and overall rapping. Leannaire and Zack do pretty good impressons as Penny and Gumball but they are some parts when Leannaire and Zack could have rerecord with some of there lines like when Penny says, "For a trouble" and "You must be blurred in the eyes again if you think YOU haven't won" (when in the subtitles it say I haven't won) and Zack pronounces Masami weirdly but it could be a thing with his accent so i'll let it pass And i don't want to be mean when i say this but Matthew sounds nothing like Steven. It's possible that he asked Zander Peers or Roland or maybe even Jacob Graal (i don't know if he was in the community yet at the time of this battle). And they couldn't have recorded . But Matthew has a very deep voice and him playing someone with a light voice like Steven is very hard to do. Not impossible but it just doesn't work for Matthew. If anyone knows if he tried to cast other people for Steven in this battle let me know in the comments The editing is very good making use of clips from a lot of different episodes of the show and Matthew even put in the effort of having Penny transform into her fairy form (i don't think there is a official name given and the Gumball wiki calls it a "fairy-like" form so that 's what i'm going with). Stevonnie has clips only from Alone Together but it was the only episode with her at the time and since Stevonnie is a really good way to show Steven and Connie's relationship it get's a pass. (She was briefly in We Need to Talk but it was so short that i don't think Matthew could have use that scene in the battle). That does lead to another compliant in which Steven and Connie are treated much better then Gumball and Penny as a team. Steven and Connie say lines together at the same time and Stevonnie gets her own verse while Gumball and Penny don't get anything like that. So it does kinda have a biased sting to it. Something that i might have done to fix this (besides giving Gumball and Penny a longer verse) is NOT have Penny turn into her fairy form until AFTER Gumball comes into the rap and have him tell Penny to show her true self to Steven and Connie like how he did it in the show but i don't know if Matthew thought of that and didn't know how to make it work or what so i'll just leave it at that as a potential what-if. But overall it seems that there is a lot that i talked bad about but most of it is just nitpicks and things that should be avoided in the future (and with future episodes of ERBOC Matthew has improved with a lot of the problems i talk about here) but i still really like this battle. Even with everything i say i like the lyrics in the battle, A lot of the voices are accurate to the characters there playing, The beat is amazing, And this battle does capture the characters relationship which is good because i think that Penny and Gumball AND Steven and Connie are some of the best couples in cartoons ESPECIALLY in kid show's. This battle does a very good job with showing the power of love with these couples and just gives me the best feels that i've felt in fanmade rap battles That;s the review! if there is anything you like or dislike let me know in the comments and Happy Valentine's Day. Don't be sad if you don't have anyone to spend your time with and if your not, Good. Tell me what you think of my review and if you have any ideas for top tens or just normal reviews let me know in the comments and untill then, See you in the next review! EDITER'S NOTE: This is something that i'm going to start putting into my reviews where i would just say to check out my last review (which is the ten best battles of the year IMO) and to say what the hints i posted a couple of days ago meant. Here is the picture if you didn't see it. '''F. Scott Fitzgerald: '''Penny's last name is Fitzgerald. '''a TV: '''This is a episode of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. Cartoons are on TV. '''Sword covered in roses: '''Connie uses Rose's sword that's really all and i'm not going to give any hints right away because i don't know what my next review is just that i hope for it to be out sometime in March. that's really it. (and i mean it this time) so see ya! Category:Blog posts